My Savior
by PunkRoseBlitz
Summary: My mother's words always sticks to my brain whenever I'm in kombat, but today, I've used my powers beyond my limits. Thanks to Shinnok, I'm at the point where I'm nearly fatigued. When he was about to give the final blow, I thought I was done for, but then you came and saved my life. Cover art by Axsens from deviantART


**Hello, as you can see, this is my first fanfiction of Mortal Kombat. My brother got Mortal Kombat (2011) on his birthday when he was sixteen, and I was fourteen when I watched him and his friends play it. I was disgusted by the fatalities when I had a first impression, but then I played that game two years later, and it's one of my favorite fighting games of all time! I have recently beaten the tower challenges and I have to go back to the ones I didn't do, but I thank Scorpion for helping me beat #300 and getting the achievement for Mileena's alternate costume (since I'm a girl I don't care for it, but Mileena is awesome). XD** **I am now eighteen and Mortal Kombat X is my favorite game for the time being!**

 **The series is spectacular and thanks to the recent one, it's given me the inspiration to make a story or a one shot at least. Because of a certain Thunder God growing onto me, and lots and lots of playing Mortal Kombat X, that's why I brought you this one shot today!**

 **So this takes place in the first chapter of MKX's story mode, but instead of Johnny, it is in my OC's point of view. Even though I have the game, I had to watch the first chapter for this to make sense. XD As for Raiden, we all know he's a serious, yet caring Thunder God, but I did my best to make him in-character for this.**

 **And yes, combat will be spelled with a "k" in this, since it is Mortal Kombat after all. XD**

 **I will warn that there will be a lemon, with lots of detail to sensuality and foreplay.**

 **So with that explanation taken care of, I hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

 **•** **MKX** **•** **MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•** **MKX** **•**

The power of Johnny's Shadow Kick stopped Shinnok from using his amulet to imprison Raiden and Fujin. After having to deal with the revenants of Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Nightwolf, Jax, and Smoke, we have finally found who we need to eliminate. I stood with my fists glowing white beside Kenshi, who has Sento ready, Sonya, with her weapon, ready to be fired if necessary, and of course, Johnny.

"Oh, sorry ma'am. Didn't see you there," Johnny said with a confident grin. Shinnok was in the process of getting back up, but not before he spoke.

"Miserable wretch! Insignificant speck of feculent scum! How dare you...!" Shinnok yelled out to Johnny. He released a blast of red energy on Johnny, but it hit Kenshi, knocking him out to the stone wall. Seeing my best friend fall, I let out a shout of rage, using my light blasts to shoot at the former Elder God.

He stopped them, so I went up to him and used my kombat skills to try to tire him out. Thanks to the Jinsei Chamber, I was able to use the light to enhance my strength, but Shinnok read me like a book. He laughed, and I was already feeling exhausted.

 _"Your powers are useful, but you can't use them all the time, Serenity. If you use up your abilities too much, there is a price to pay. There are many drawbacks to that, like nausea, loss of consciousness, headaches, or even all of the above."_

My mother's words always sticks to my brain whenever I'm in kombat, but today, I've used my powers beyond my limits.

I knew that it would happen once in a while, but why does it have to be now? My eyes blurred from fatigue and from what I can tell, I felt myself bleeding thanks to my opponent's throw, in which I landed on the ground, rolling for a few seconds until my face met his, though foggy.

"Foolish light sorceress," the fallen Elder God said in that deep, threatening voice. My vision couldn't tell, but by instinct, I knew he was smiling smugly. "It must be so sad to have great powers, but terrible aftermaths." I yelped when he threw a stone vase at me, and I coughed up blood. I gasped for air, and my eyes stopped opening.

If only... I didn't use too much of my powers. I would have been able to heal myself, but the loss of consciousness is too great. Kenshi, Sonya, Johnny, Fujin, Raiden... I'm so sorry...

A scream of pain escaped Shinnok's mouth, and someone spoke after that cry.

"Don't you dare even come close to hurting her again!"

...Raiden? His voice was full of anger, and from what I can feel, he took me to a safe spot, and laid me gently wherever I was.

"You'll be fine, Serenity," he assured me, or what I think he said.

 _Thank you, Raiden,_ I thought to myself. A smile slowly escaped my lips, relieved for him saving me. Whatever happens, I just hope that he and the others can make it out alive. After that, I immediately blacked out.

 **•MKX** **•MKX** **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

I hear nothing but silence. For once after getting my ass kicked, I can enjoy the quiet sound. Beautiful and peaceful, just the way I want it to be after that hell I went through.

"Serene?" a familiar voice said, my nickname being called out. "Please wake up!" the voice said again, sounding broken and full of fear. I groaned softly, and when that person said my nickname again, I opened my eyes slowly, and before me was my closest friend Kenshi.

"Kenshi...?" I said weakly, still hurt from my wounds. I stared at him, and despite his "blindness", he gently held me in his arms. The way he did that was of worry. I buried my face in his shoulder and gripped onto him, whimpering from the pain. He gritted his teeth when he heard my feeble cry, but he couldn't help but apologize to me.

"I'm so sorry I let my guard down just for you to be nearly killed." My head craned to his neck and I shook my head.

"Don't... blame yourself, Kenshi... Just tell me... what happened."

"When I immediately woke up, you were almost killed by Shinnok, but Raiden saved your life by teleporting you away from him. Sonya and Johnny fought against him and almost took Sonya's life, and then Johnny's power saved all of us. Thanks to the fallen Elder God's amulet, he's gone. We're safe now."

After that long, but satisfying response, he carried me to the others. Fujin, who was knocked out after Kenshi, ran to the other three, following us. I can hear them speak about Quan Chi escaping, but my hearing is dull due to the blows I've been given, so I've only gotten bits and pieces of what they said. Johnny was bent down and had Sonya in his arms, and Raiden looked at us three when we met up with him. My sight is not clear, but the way the Thunder God looked at me was with sympathy.

"Kenshi, if I may, let me take her back to the Sky Temple," Raiden spoke up, his eyes focused on me. "She used up her powers to the point where she's nearly unconscious, and her injuries are too severe."

"What about the Jinsei Chamber, Raiden? If Sonya's healing here, would it be best if Serene stayed?" Johnny asked. I looked at Kenshi after the actor spoke, and he nodded in agreement.

"Put your trust in me, Johnny Cage," Raiden replied. "There are some resources I have that will help her feel better, since she's a descendant of light sorcerers." He looked at Kenshi again. "I promise you she'll be fine." The blind swordsman nodded his head and steadily placed me in Raiden's arms. I wrapped my arm around his neck and I held my hands to hang onto him. Before we left, he carefully got Shinnok's amulet and gave it to Fujin. "Turn this in to the Elder Gods. No one can destroy it, even them." When Fujin nodded, lightning struck on Raiden and I, and we were out of the chamber in mere seconds.

I was surprised that it didn't hurt me, but after Shinnok, I was still in pain. We arrived and it was raining, but it felt soothing on my bleeding skin. When he started taking me inside, I opened my eyes and was greeted with warmth. I was suddenly put down, and due to my injuries, I winced. He noticed my reaction and he placed my arm around him and despite his huge height, he supported me to a room which looks like a guest's. It's not modern let's say like my room at home, but at least there's a _futon_ , a nightstand with a cricket lamp, and _shoji_ screens for outside and inside the temple.

When Raiden helped settle me into the rather comfortable futon, I couldn't help but frown. This place reminded me of Liu Kang and Kung Lao, due to the fact that I see portraits of them. Oh how I miss you two so much...

"Is something bothering you, Serenity?" he asked in his usual tone, serious, but careful. My grey eyes looked into his illuminating blue eyes.

"I... I just didn't expect this room to remind me of Kung Lao and Liu Kang. Their deaths were too costly," my voice broke, but I didn't cry. "They were like brothers, they would protect me from danger, and now that they're—" I couldn't finish, so I just waited for the Thunder God's response. I looked away in shame, my eyes looking down at the futon I lay on.

"I can take their portraits down, if that is what you wish." My eyes shot up back at him.

"No! Please don't, Raiden." I instantly stopped myself, feeling guilty. "I—forgive my rudeness. I'm just tired, and these wounds are hurting." Not to mention, the overuse of my power is giving me an insane migraine. Raiden looked at my figure, and even though the Jinsei Chamber healed some wounds, there are some grave ones on me, but I trust him. He's the Thunder God, so he knows what he's doing.

"Show me your injuries," he said with eloquence. With no seconds wasted, I removed my cape, and my short raven hair flowed as soon as my torn cape was tossed aside. I removed my ripped long fingerless gloves and gauntlets, wincing and clenching my teeth when the cloth and armor met my broken skin. I didn't want to remove my armored top in front of him completely, so I carefully lifted up to where my abdomen was showing. Lastly, I removed my destroyed black and silver knee high heeled boots, and ripped white stockings, letting Raiden see the cuts and bruises on my legs.

In short, my arms, abdomen, and my legs (mostly my left one) are severely hurt and/or broken. Raiden looked at my injuries slowly, and he got up.

"In that drawer, I offer you a robe to sleep in, and as you rest up, I will gather ingredients to help you recover."

I nodded, watching him open and close the screen door for my privacy. I carefully went to the drawer not too far from the futon and I removed every destroyed piece of clothing I wore and put on the soft, silk robe. I can tell by the size and how it fits on me is a man's, but that's when the tie comes in handy. The color reminds me of the lotus symbol that is associated with Raiden's association, White Lotus Society. I'm part of the Special Forces with Kenshi and the other two, but I have trained with Raiden for five years before the tournament from Outworld. He taught me kombat while my mother and grandmother taught me how to use my magic powers.

My mother introduced me to the Thunder God when I was eighteen, and when she and my grandmother were in hiding from the Black Dragon, they sent me here for training and my protection. This is a second home to me, and Raiden lets me come by and visit anytime. He's protected me no matter what, and to me, he's like a guardian angel, despite being a god.

Before I drifted off to sleep, I began to think of my history. My family, the Hales, is from England and fought in the Mortal Kombat Tournament before me. Some were lucky, and others... were unfortunately finished. Even though England will always be my home, the U.S. is not too shabby, since my father worked there and Mother decided to live there with him. He thought Mother was crazy when she told him that she is a descendant to the light sorcerers, but when she saved him from a burglar, he thought she was awesome.

Then a few years later, they had me. According to my mother, females are common for our lineage, but once in a while, there would be some male light sorcerers. We can also live longer than humans with our magic. There was one who lived as long as an Edenian, around ten thousand years old. However, my grandmother and mother decided to live a human lifespan, just to be with my father and grandfather. They told me I can choose to live longer or not, but I don't know myself yet. I'm only in my early twenties, so I shouldn't hesitate to decide.

My friends would be a reason I would age like a human. The Special Forces are family to me, and when Kenshi joined, he was the one I grew the closest to. For one, he also knows what it's like to have powers and be different from normal humans, and that's how I fell in love with him. Maybe... when I get back to the others after I heal up, I should tell him. I closed my eyes, hoping to get some sleep.

But then again, with this bittersweet migraine, I couldn't rest. I carefully got up and tightened my robe, being careful with the injuries around my stomach. With a broken leg, I was amazed I can move, but running won't happen until a couple of days. I sighed, since it's been a while that I've been here. It's just lonelier now that Kung Lao and Liu Kang are not here, training and having great stories to tell. I slowly opened the screen door and slide it back.

I can hear the rain pelt through the temple, and the thunder roared like a lion. It sounds nice for once. When I was little, I used to be afraid of thunder, but when I met Raiden, he took that fear away. I feel a smile escape my lips as I slowly travel through the hallway of the temple, and I noticed a room, a shrine. I entered it, and I see more portraits, but the ones of Liu Kang and Kung Lao stood out.

I stared at the pictures and silently prayed for them. When I was done, I smiled at them and looked at their mementos.

"Serenity Hale, you should be resting." I gasped and noticed Raiden behind me. As I began to notice, the Thunder God's appearance was completely different from earlier. His revealing, shoulder length platinum hair shines so beautifully in the low light. All these years I trained with him and fighting to prevent Shao Kahn's invasion, I never knew that he would have his trademark hat and black hood off. Regardless, I had to tell him what brings me here.

"I'm sorry, Raiden. This pulsing migraine is preventing me from sleeping." I frowned for effect, but I do feel bad for disobeying Raiden. He just wants what's best for my condition. A sigh escaped his lips, and he turned away, but didn't walk away yet.

"If you like, head to the indoor _onsen_ and take your time for the water to provide medical effects for you. When you have finished, I will have your tea ready to help your migraine."

I smiled, since it's been awhile that I have had a hot bath from here. During my years of training with Raiden, I would head over to the indoor bath and let my muscles relax, unless Liu Kang and Kung Lao were in there first. It wasn't too far from the shrine, so I made my way to the onsen room and smiled when my eyes laid on the steam and the square sized bath.

I removed my robe and entered the hot water, already feeling the effects of the bath working. When I sat down, a sigh escaped my lips and I smiled, looking at the view. The rain dripped down fast and a flash of lightning appeared in short time. Despite not having the fear of thunder and lightning, its sudden appearance is something to be aware of.

Being careful, I used one of my abilities called Aurora Healing and used it to treat the bruises on my stomach and legs. I breathed in and out slowly, using my magic carefully so I wouldn't end up using too much again. In a few minutes, the bruises disappeared, and I sighed in relief. If it wasn't for the candles in the onsen room, I wouldn't have the power to do this.

If there's no sun, moon, stars, or any type of light, I would be powerless. That is when I would use kombat to defend myself. I'm so thankful for Raiden helping and teaching me in case if I were to fight someone on a sunless day, starless or moonless night.

I sighed deeply. I don't know the time, but I think it's best to head back to my room and wait for Raiden. Getting out of the bath, I picked up my robe from the marbled floor, and quickly put it on when I started to shiver. Hopefully Raiden wouldn't mind if the robe is a bit wet, since he has no towels in the onsen room. I opened the door and closed it, and immediately went to the temple.

As soon as I made it back, I noticed Raiden was already in here. When I entered my room, he tilted his head and looked at me. He smiled at me as I got comfortable on the futon, and sat down beside me with his legs on the ground and knees bent. He offered me a teacup, and I graciously accepted it with a small, beaming smile.

The cup was warm and steaming, the best way to drink it. I got a sip of it, and it was a mixture of ginger and rosehip tea. Even though one shouldn't mix different types of tea, the way Raiden made this... was surprisingly good. The effects were slowly working, and because of that, I nearly felt better. I exhaled, and drank some more. It isn't instant like my spells, but as long as it helps, that's all it matters.

"Thank you, Raiden," I said to him, drinking the rest of the tea. I put the cup down beside the futon.

"You're welcome, Serenity," he replied quietly. He stood up, and his back was to me. "Now get yourself some sleep." I frowned. I didn't want him to leave yet. Before he opened the screen door, I said to him,

"W-Wait," I stuttered. "Please stay, Raiden." He immediately turned around, and he smiled, which made me smile back. He went back and got down in his same position.

"Something troubling you?" the Thunder God asked me. I lost my smile, but I looked into his bright eyes. Now that I think about it, I wanted to talk with him to see if I can train with him more in kombat, but the portraits of my fallen friends have raised a question for me.

"Those portraits of Liu Kang and Kung Lao... To you, they're placed here for tribute and honor. They are also like sons to you, because of how long they've trained with you. Am I... not like them to you?" He looked as if he felt bad when I asked him that. I stared down at my lap, refusing to make eye contact. His large hand found my delicate one, and he caressed my knuckles. That touch alone made me look up at him to see what he has to say.

"To be honest, I don't see you as a daughter unlike how I see the other two as sons. To me, you're more than just a student and a light sorceress. I've realized that you were special, and when Shinnok almost killed you..." His eyes flared brighter, looking at me with a mixture of dread and solemnity. "...I thought I was going to lose a soul and life that's dear to my heart."

My heart stopped. I almost lost my voice, so I gulped and breathed silently before saying something. If what he said means what I think it is, then I would be torn. I can't believe I was going to say this, but I must know.

"...Raiden, is it true? Are you... in love with me?" I was surprised to ask him this of all people. How can he, though? He doesn't show signs and he's a _god_. I looked away from his gaze and felt my face becoming warm from blushing. My lips quivered from my anticipation of what he will reply.

"It is true. I do have these strong feelings for you, but I know your heart desires another. How you feel is your choice, and if you think he's the one, then let him know how you feel. Whatever happens, I don't want you to be heartbroken." I looked at him in shock. He said it so deliberately. I held my breath again and frowned. He knows I'm in love with Kenshi, but...

"I do like Kenshi a lot, more than as a friend, but I don't think he feels the same as I do. Lately, he told me that there's a woman named Suchin. Because of the way he would speak about her, I think he fell in love with her the minute he met her—" I stopped speaking when my voice cracked. It hurts more than my wounds that just healed. Before my tears dropped to my lap, I felt Raiden's arms pulling me towards him. My head lies still on his sturdy chest, and I was completely awestruck.

His immortal heart has a nice beat, and for a minute, I can tell time stopped. The seven foot tall Thunder God's arms are wrapped around me, and for the first time, I felt the love I want that Kenshi didn't give me. He didn't speak at all, in case it would make me more upset, but his embrace was... _wonderful_. The protector of Earthrealm, immortal, ageless, and forever, has fallen for me: a simple sorceress. Perhaps if it was a completely different person in my place, he wouldn't act so urgent and wouldn't do this.

If I were to be honest, I realized that I _do_ have feelings for Raiden. Maybe they were hidden in me and I was too focused on Kenshi. After those years of training with him and saving Earthrealm, I have grown closer to him. When I faced opponents in the previous Mortal Kombat Tournament, he would always watch me, to make sure I was winning. He'd even check if I was unharmed and safe before he faced against Shao Kahn. It warms my heart that he cares for me. After all that, and Shinnok's defeat, Raiden told me that he's in love with me. I'm touched, but at the same time, I don't know... There are so many questions.

Will it work? Can my magic be capable of living as long as Raiden? What would the Elder Gods think of this? And most importantly: would Kenshi and the others see me differently as the Thunder God's lover, if they were to find out sooner or later?

I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat and stayed here for a few moments. My heart is feeling warm and throbbing fast. I smiled, and decided to show Raiden how I feel.

I removed my head from his chest, stared at him face to face, placed my hand to his shoulder, and closed my eyes. I gently leaned in and pressed my lips to the Thunder God's. For someone like him, his lips were firm, but soft. This feels strange, forbidden, and yet, exciting. I broke the kiss and looked at him with my emotion hidden, staring into those electrifying blue eyes. I can feel my face heating up from what I just did. I asked him,

"Does that show you how I feel?" Raiden looked speechless, but despite that, he took my hand from his shoulder and placed it to his chest. His heart was jumping faster than it was when my head was against it. My mouth was slightly open, letting out a quiet breath. He was smiling, and his eyes lowered, looking content.

He gently gripped my hand and kissed me, which caught me off guard with my eyes being wide, but I enjoyed it regardless, closing my eyes. My heart swelled with joy and I eagerly kissed him back.

"I wish you told me sooner," I murmured against his lips, going in for another one. I didn't expect him to reply to that, so I continued kissing him. Raiden did the unforeseen and pinned me to the quilted mattress, torridly kissing me. His tall, built frame towered over my small one. I gripped his sleeves with my hands, pulling away and coming back to smash my lips to his.

The thunder once again clapped in the background, which made me jolt in surprise, but another feeling made it subside. I feel something between my legs burning with need. My loins scorched when Raiden gasped from our kiss. What is this fire inside me?

The more our lips met, the greater I know what is happening to me. It turns out: I want him. I want him to be forever mine. I released my lips away from him, shyly looking at him. My face turned a shade darker than red.

"Raiden, please..." I begged against his lips. His eyes found mine, and he placed a hand on my cheek, gently rubbing it with his fingertips.

"I'm here, Serenity. What is it?" My lips trembled and I placed my hand on his. Because of you, Raiden, you made me the happiest woman in Earthrealm. You are my light, my hope, and... my savior.

I got the courage to speak finally, and I said the words that came out of my mouth.

"Make love to me, Raiden. Let me be yours and yours alone." Thunder echoed outside to keep this from being an awkward silence. His expression was a mix of horror and desire. I blinked and looked at him worriedly. My expectation was slowly draining, until he kissed my forehead gently, and embraced me again, my arms being wrapped around him unlike last time.

"The Elder Gods might be watching us, but as long as I'm the protector of Earthrealm, there's nothing for you or them to worry. I'll do anything for you no matter what the cost."

With that explanation taken care of, I happily pulled him towards me so that I was on my back and pressed my lips to his again, but this time, I pulled away after the chaste kiss and licked his lips. I made sure I was being gentle so that he can get the message. He groaned in response, but he got what I was doing and started to reciprocate.

Our tongues explored each other's mouths and then founded one another. We both groaned, my hands in his hair, brushing it. His hands were massaging my hips and after a few moments of tongue clashing, we backed away, panting desperately. A string of saliva connected our mouths, and with one intense kiss, it was no longer visible.

I used my hands to remove the upper half of his clothing. His belt was off of him in mere seconds with the help of my nimble fingers, and when his lips were pressed to my neck, I lost control of my grip with a surprised gasp from me and accidentally tore his white long sleeved shirt. His head rose up and he looked down at me.

I blushed from embarrassment. Taking his clothes off is one thing, but ripping them is another. Being horny has its benefits, after all. I paused and waited for his reaction. Amazingly, he chuckled, and he ripped his top off, throwing the useless clothing away, including his blue wrist cuffs to the other side of the room.

I managed to get a good look at his sculpted torso, and by all that is sacred is he undeniably _alluring_. I know he's a god, but my goodness. My heart pounded, and I lowered my eyes, laughing quietly with pride. My nails and fingertips slowly grazed from his stomach to his pectorals. I couldn't resist so I caress every detail on his trunk, and he groaned.

He kissed me again, this time roughly. While he did that, my hands fondled his chest once more until I moved them to his spine, scratching lightly at his muscular back. That gave him the opportunity to loosen the tie around my robe. His lips pulled away from mine, and I frowned. The kiss was really great, so why did he stop?

It turns out he had other plans. He grabbed my hips and flipped me on my stomach. My face flushed severely, and I tilted my head to look at the Thunder God. His hands were taking off my robe until my back was revealed to him, the lower half of my garment still covering me. His lips greeted the nape of my neck and shoulders, and then moved down to the line of my spine. I let out a noise of acceptance, and smiled as his hands and lips brushed my soft back.

Not too long after his lips went back up to my shoulders, I was immediately turned over to my back and for the first time, I was topless in front of the Thunder God. His eyes were on mine, but then trailed down to my red cheeks, swollen lips, small marks on my neck, and they finally met to my breasts, aroused from the enjoyment of foreplay and the cool air around us. I was feeling anxious and almost covered up my chest, but a smile formed on his face. I felt relieved, and relaxed, waiting for him to do what he wants.

His callous hands slid up from my stomach, ribs, and stopped at my breasts. He held them firmly, and they fit perfectly. When I felt his grip, I moaned softly, my eyes lowering in lust. I touched his face with my hands and kissed him for the umpteenth time. Whenever he would grasp, I would kiss him. His fingers brushed over the sensitive parts of my breasts, and I love the way he did it. After our breathtaking kisses ended, his lips paid equal attention to my breasts, kissing and caressing them softly. My hand snaked behind his neck and I let my fingers lightly rubbing it.

"Aah... R-Raiden..."

The moaning of his name was the sound of urgency and gratification. The touch sent shivers down my spine and I can feel myself throbbing fast and efficiently. His pants against my covered thighs sparked a feeling in me and that resulted in his erection rubbing against me.

A smug smile appeared on my face, deciding to experiment something with the Thunder God. My hips started to rock against Raiden's, and his response was a sudden gasp. He stopped his activities from my chest and looked down at me in confusion, so I placed my fingers into his hair, stroke it, and raised my head to whisper to him seductively,

"Do what I just did. You'll like it."

To his and my own surprise, he obeyed me, and rubbed his groin against mine. My face felt hot and I thrust my hips against his, simulating sex with him. A groan came out of his mouth and his eyes stared straight into mine, making this moment pleasant.

I flipped Raiden over on his back, straddling his hips. My face burned, since I'm in control, but I just did what my heart and body wanted. I couldn't help but smile, seeing the Thunder God under me. It reminded me of the times I trained with him, and whenever I would practice kombat with him, sometimes I would have him pinned on the ground like this, but without the intimacy.

I decided to tease him by giving him a peck on the lips, and I lowered my head down, trailing kisses down to his jaw, then my favorite part: his neck. Like a vampire, I bit down on his neck gently. He moaned like his life depended on it, and it made my sex pulse at a severely high speed. My hand surfaced the futon to find his hand, and instinctively, he found it, taking hold of it and intertwining my fingers into his. I placed a light kiss on his soft spot and made my way lower to his collarbone, then the masterpiece that is his torso.

My lips attacked his chest and I bit into some parts, leaving red marks on him. I went down and repeated the process, but at his abs, I licked them teasingly, leaving wet kisses along with it. His breathing shortened and he gripped my hair. Even though his pants are still on, I chuckled, and continued licking and kissing his trunk, while my free hand smoothed over his groin.

"You're quite the—ohh..." Raiden stated, interrupted by a moan. "...temptation, Serenity..." I let out a seductive laugh, placing one last kiss on his abdomen. My hand danced over his crotch for a few seconds, and then I stopped. I didn't want him to release yet.

I gave him the cue to put me underneath him, and he obliged, placing his hands on my waist and covering my body with his again. He locked lips with mine, and I mirrored his action, but not for as long as he wanted the kiss to be. I pulled away and squirmed below him.

"Take this off me, love," my raspy voice said enticingly. I tugged the lower half of my robe and smiled sweetly at him. He moved, removing the tie and pulling the robe away from me, clumsily placing it beside the thin, but comfortable mattress.

His hands slowly traced down to my thighs and legs. I groaned softly, seeing a sensitive side of Raiden for a few moments. They snaked all over my inner thighs, and from that moment, he felt my heat, sparking him an idea with a smile.

The Thunder God's animal instincts came to play when he stopped massaging my legs and started to spread them dreadfully slow, like an opening to a movie. I hissed softly when cold air met my genitals.

Now here I am, completely exposed, aroused, and underneath Raiden, my former master, and now the love of my life. He admired my drenched core, and before he did anything, he looked into my eyes.

"Words cannot describe how beautiful you are," he said in a deep, sensuous voice. I blushed from his beautiful tone, staying still in my position and waiting for his dark desires to come into play. I felt his large fingers caress my wet folds, and a pleasant jolt coursed through my body. For his size, two was just enough to please me.

"Mmm..." I moaned, hiding my eyes with my arm. I thrust my hips against his fingers, urging him to do what I did, but with his fingers.

I felt his other hand pressed down to my swelled breast, and as he started to tease it, his fingers probed the erectile part of my sex, and I gasped for air. My arm sloppily spread out on the floor away from my face and I laid here helpless, but delighted. I looked up at the ceiling, panting and moaning.

I felt one enter inside me, and a yelp came out of me. Raiden pulled his finger out, crawled on top of me, and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, his forehead meeting mine.

"Did that hurt?" he asked softly. I put a hand on his back shoulder when his forehead moved away from mine so he could kiss my neck. I shook my head, looking below to see the Thunder God trailing kisses down to my collarbone.

"It surprised me, but it felt nice," I whispered. "Please keep that up." With an understanding nod, Raiden's fingers slowly traced down towards my body while he sat up, getting a good view of my opening. He pushed his index finger in and out, giving me time to adjust. I let out a whimpered moan, and Raiden added another finger in, but he increased the speed.

When I thought I was about to climax, he quickly moved his fingers away from my wetness. I was confused, and the first thing I've noticed was his two large fingers being covered by my fluids. My eyes widen when I saw him licking them clean, and what shocked me the most was his tongue meeting my swollen clitoris immediately after cleansing his fingers.

I didn't expect oral sex from him, but the way he worked his tongue made me lose my train of thought. Strangled gasps came out of my mouth, and I buried my nails into his hair. His hands fasten my hips down so that I wouldn't thrash, but I don't know how much longer I can take. I cursed in a weak whisper and tossed my head from side to side slowly.

When I came, my voice howled in orgasm and I tilted my head upward to look at the Thunder God in front of me. As I tried to catch my breath, I watched him remove the rest of his clothing, specifically the bottom half and it was completely obvious that he's turned on, but I didn't want to describe it much.

I can tell that he wanted to take this slow, and as much as it is beautiful torture, I let it pass, since I need to regain myself from my first orgasm. He put me on his lap and with my arm around his neck; he placed his hand on my cheek and kissed me. I put my hand where his touched my cheek, while I felt his hips grinding onto mine. I reciprocated, moaning against his lips. The way our groins met skin to skin just felt too damn good.

After another kiss took place, I felt his hand moderately go down my back, so I wrapped my arms around him. Then I watch his head lower down to my neck, scraping it with his teeth. I tilted my head up for him to have more access, and when he found my sensitive spot, I sighed. Not long after, his lips were moving down to my collarbone, and then made their way to my breasts again. His lips met one of my nipples, engulfing it.

I gasped, placing my hands to his white hair and pulling it to hear him groan. His lips and teeth met my other breast and did the same. I closed my eyes and a choked moan came out of me. I can feel myself getting soaked again, and I slowly breathed in and out through my nose so I won't feel lightheaded. His hands traveled up and down my back as soon as his lips were done teasing my breasts.

He laid me on my back and found my lips once more. When he settled on top of me, I pressed my hips against his, and he copied my movements. Every time we would do this, I would feel his chest against my breasts and our lips crash together with every single push.

After doing this for about five minutes, he sat up. I raised my eyebrow, curious on what he has in mind. A smirk appeared on his face, and I hesitated, inappropriate thoughts clouding my mind with that sexy smile of his.

I noticed Raiden's strong hands spreading my legs far apart, revealing myself again. I turned crimson, feeling him pressed against me. A quick moan escaped from me because the touch was like a fire ignited. He looked at me, and kissed my forehead, cheek, and lips, using the equal time for the three.

"Let me know if I hurt you, Serenity," he whispered gently. I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck, and placing my knees on his sides. I suddenly got nervous and locked lips with him. He read my nervousness and kissed back, but continued what he was about to do.

When I felt him slowly thrusting my hips, now connected to his, I pulled away from his lips to let out a shaky moan. It immediately hurt to the point I gasped in pain after my moan, tears rolling down my face. Whimpers followed my utter cry.

Raiden paid attention to my outcry, and he stopped his movement. I've never seen such pity on his face like this. His fingers wiped my tears away, and he held me when my breathing was unstable. I placed my arms on his back immediately, embracing him as he did to me for comfort. When I got a good look at him, he was frowning in remorse.

"Serenity, please forgive me; I didn't intend on hurting you like it this." He kissed me passionately, a way to apologize to me. "I love you." My heart fluttered when he said that to me. I looked into his eyes again, and I smiled, laughing weakly.

"Oh, I love you, too, Raiden. Don't worry; I'll be alright. I promise you it'll get better." Not that I have been underneath a man like this before, but I've heard that the first time will hurt, but in a while, it would be worth it.

My fingers trailed on his back, giving him encouragement. My fingernails slightly scratched him, and the Thunder God shuddered, slowly moving back and pushing his hips against mine again. I gasped softly, receiving a dull pain, but it was better than last time.

For the first three... or maybe four thrusts, the pain subsided, and my feeble whimpers turned to appeased moans. From those thrusts, he would kiss me and knead my breasts for pleasure. When he pounded into me, I gasped sharply, but afterwards, a word slipped out of my mouth.

"Harder..." I whispered shakily. With his command, he pounded against me harder, and I cling onto him. The powerful thrusts earned me a shout and the way Raiden would grunt mean he's doing his best to entice me. He angled my hips a bit higher, and I cried in satisfaction, feeling so close.

"Serenity," he grunted, pounding into me again, making me earn a pant. "I can do this—mmmh... all night if I have too." He gripped my hips and pushed in again, my breathing becoming shallow.

"Don't... Ahh... get carried away, R-Raiden," I replied, shuddering when his voice sounded so deep and erotic. Before we knew it, we were drowning into our kisses and pushing against each other.

His thrusts were wild and ravishing. He jostled against me to the point my toes curled and my fingers dug into his back. His lips gasped against my neck and I felt a rippling feeling piercing through my body. I yelled out his name when I felt a mixture of fire and waves inside me, and then my muscles clenched around his length. Raiden said my name in a groan, getting the same sensation as me.

When we both came together, my eyes stared into his, lowered in bliss. Being careful, he did his best to land on me gently, and we stayed in this position, our bodies covered in sweat. Our hearts were hammering against each other's chests, slowing down as we regain our energy. The rain was the only sound that we heard other than our breaths.

We both stared into each other's eyes while our arms embraced each other. I never felt pleasantly sore in my life, and the way he made love to me was indescribable. Just heavenly... He kissed me purely, and I hummed contentedly.

I let out a gasp when he pulled away from me. We lay on the futon on our sides as he pulled the sheets over us, seeing me shiver from the sweat being exposed to the cold temperature. He smiled at me and I did so too. His emotion didn't last long when he blinked and looked like he saw something that is to be anticipated. That can only mean one thing...

"What's wrong Raiden? Are you having a vision?" I asked, cupping his face with my left hand. The last time he had visions of the future only made it worse when we were in Outworld. But, a rare smile from him escaped his lips again. He got on his back and placed my head on his chest, so I wrapped my arm around him and got comfortable. His arm snaked at my back and stayed there, lightly rubbing it.

"Yes, but a wonderful one: one that involves you and me." With that simple response, I smiled and drifted off to sleep in the arms of my Thunder God.

As long as I have you, my beloved savior, there's nothing for me to fear.

 **•MKX** **•MKX** **•** **MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

 **This might be the longest one shot I have ever done and will do in my life. I originally typed this on my phone, and when I emailed it to edit it on Microsoft Word, thirteen pages was the result. That's a new record for me~ XD**

 **Fun fact: This was originally going to be Kenshi/OC, but with Takeda in the new game, it would be weird and conflicting, but hey, I love the both of them, especially Takeda's back story. :) I also wanted this to be a lime, but then I wanted the story to be a bit longer.**

 **I loved how this came out, though. My main focus was more detail, less dialogue, and I think I took that out of the ballpark!**

 **To celebrate finishing this one shot (it took me like a week maybe to finish this?), I shall play more Mortal Kombat X and try to get the Raiden background and the achievement for getting to Level 65. I hope you enjoyed this one shot! And I would love reviews and favorites for this, being one of my serious one shots! ^_^**


End file.
